How You've Grown
by Bookman230
Summary: After Nightmare Hospital, Garnet deals with the fact Steven faced Clusters all on his own. Without her. Title from How You've Grown by 10,000 Maniacs.


It was supposed to be an ordinary day, for the most part. Steven was spending time with Connie, which (usually) meant less danger for him. Pearl and Amethyst were holding down the fort as Garnet went on a solo mission. It was the most practical course of action, as the area was filled with lava that they couldn't handle. Plus. It could be fun fighting alone (so to speak) once in awhile. The creature had been relatively tough, which led to desperate measures. Punching. A lot of punching. And some rocks. Worked every time.

Everything seemed on track to be the best possible scenario as she warped back into the Temple. She guided the shards into the burning room. She could warp them into it, but she liked to check on the bubbles sometimes, just in case. Even with future vision, things could surprise her. Her gauntlets opened the door, and she strode through the room, surveying each bubble. One day, the corrupted gems would be healed. Steven got better and better every day. She knew that if anyone could restore them, it would be him.

She came to a sudden stop as she saw one bubble. The cluster. She fought the urge to shudder, but her hands clenched together against her will. She let out a deep, slow breath and, tried to quiet her mind. Then she prepared to leave the newest bubble in the empty spot beside them. Only, right before her eyes, a new bubble popped into that spot. Pink. Her eyes widened.

"Steven…?" He was with Connie. He was supposed to be safe. Why would there be- All trains of thought stopped as she looked closer at the shards within. Jagged. Malformed. Warped. _Wrong_.

A cluster.

With _Steven_.

She let the bubble drift beside the cluster and took off running. There could be more. He could be facing more _right now_ , _alone_. She should get the others immediatel- no. No, there wasn't time. Steven could need help _now_. With a single mind, she burst out the beach house door, and leaped into the sky.

 _I'm coming, Steven._

* * *

Future vision guided her. Led her straight to him. She readied her gauntlets as she began dropping into the hospital parking lot. _Nothing_ was going to hurt Steven. She landed next to him with a resounding thud, causing everyone to jump. It appeared Connie was still with him. More surprisingly, so was Dr. Maheswaran. That could be an issue.

" _Steven_!"

"Garnet!" he exclaimed in surprise. She grabbed him, frantically checking his body for wounds.

"Are-are you alright?" She was stumbling over her words, she sounded like a fool, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't too late. He was okay. He was _okay_. "I saw your bubbles in the temple. Are there any others? Do we need to-"

"Garnet," he started, a touch exasperated but fond. For some reason, the tone stopped her in her tracks. "I'm okay. Me and Connie stopped them, and we're positive there's no more in the hospital. Everything's okay, promise!"

"You stopped them… by yourself?" He sounded so confident. A horror that had left her frozen, he fought off without any of them.

"Yup! Me and Connie!" He looked at her, concerned. "Garnet? Are _you_ okay?"

She didn't answer for just a moment. Then a small smile spread on her face as she let go of him and stood up. "Of course I am, Steven." She placed a hand on his hair and ruffled it fondly. "I'm so proud of you, fighting them off with Connie. Even I needed your help to do that. And you two did it on your own."

He chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "Just a day in the life of a Crystal Gem, right?"

"Right," she affirmed affectionately. "Thank you for helping, Connie. Seems like you're just as good as Pearl says."

Connie stood up straight. "No problem, miss Garnet! I always have Steven's back!" She stopped. "Pearl really said I'm good?"

"She said you're _great_." Connie beamed proudly. At least until her mother swung an arm over her neck.

"Dang straight she is. She's my Connie, after all."

"Mooom!" Connie shuffled away from her, a bashful blush on her face. Garnet hummed. Dr. Maheswaran seemed to know about the situation. And she was being surprisingly supportive.

"Um, Garnet?" Steven spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, Steven?"

"Me and Connie need to wrap things up. I have something I wanna give her."

Garnet's eyes fell onto Rose's sword, and she nodded. She squeezed his shoulder supportively. "Of course, Steven. Talk with your friend. If that's alright with Dr. Maheswaran."

"Of course it is." She gave Connie a similar squeeze. "I'll be right over here, okay?"

"Thanks, mom." Connie smiled before she and Steven moved some space away to have privacy. Dr. Maheswaran stood next to her as they watched their children.

"Are you… alright?" she asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

"You seemed frantic."

"Oh. Yes. I apologize. I'm usually more composed."

"I remember. I get it," she said sympathetically. "I didn't exactly have the best mom reaction of the year when I found out my kid was in danger. But Steven was incredible. You have a good kid."

"So do you. It's just…" Steven was safe. He had done good work, all without the Gems' help. Why did she still feel turmoil?

"You're never ready for the day they start fighting battles on their own, huh? The best you can start to hope for is they'll tell you about it and let you help."

"Just months ago he couldn't form his shield. Now he's protecting himself. Protecting Connie. And I didn't protect him."

"Just months ago Connie couldn't even walk past a wall without crashing into it if she didn't have her glasses on. I think I win." Garnet let out an amused hum, which Dr. Maheswaran seemed to take as encouragement to continue. "That's the scariest thing, isn't it? When we can't protect them. When they start protecting themselves. It's what we're meant to do, get them to self-sufficiency. But we selfishly don't want them to suffice without us."

"He's growing up."

"Into an incredible person. And so is my Connie. And I want her to share who she is with me. I can't protect her from the world forever. No matter how much I want to."

"We learned the same lesson. Just because we deal with things like this all our lives doesn't mean it's not scary to let Steven to. Especially without us."

"But you let him anyway. You're a good parent, miss Garnet."

Garnet nodded her head. "So are you, Dr. Maheswaran."

"But I hope you know. Just because I'm accepting Connie's part in all of this doesn't mean I want her to go through it alone. I expect to be able to sit in on her sword training sometimes. And I expect PTA meetings."

"Only if you can arrange more dinners. Steven wants us getting along."

"Connie wants the same. Deal." They shook hands, and Dr. Maheswaran gave her a smile. "I look forward to getting to know you more."

"You too." Steven and Connie came walking back, standing next to their parents. Rose's sword was in Connie's hands now. "Everything alright, Steven?"

He looked at Connie and smiled. "Yeah." She smiled back, face red.

"I'll take Steven back home. Take care."

"Bye, Steven!" Connie said with a wave.

"Bye, Connie!"

"Alright, Steven. Let's have Lion take us home." Lion blinked in what Garnet assumed was affirmation, and she got on his back. Steven got on in front of her, all confidence as he pointed ahead.

"Onward, Lion!"

And as Lion ran, Steven leaned back, head on her stomach. Garnet took note of his presence against her, of how content he seemed to be, a small smile on his face as he looked up at her. At least he wasn't all grown up yet. She smiled back.


End file.
